


That Little Pink Plus Sign is So Unholy

by aliythefangirl



Series: Greetings from the Kirbys [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon reunite and take the final physical step in their relationship.They aren’t exactly the most careful so fate has something in store for them.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Greetings from the Kirbys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836904
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t expect horny teenagers to be the most careful,do you?  
> Title is from a quote in “Juno”.(when she finds out she’s pregnant)

She wakes and so does he. They are informed of each other’s past conditions and race to each other. They find each other and kiss passionately.  
“I almost lost you.” She says,breaking the kiss and he nods  
“So did I,it would be one thing I could never bear.” He says and kisses her again,softly.  
“Nor I.” she says and they kiss again,passionately.  
Their kisses become more passionate,and they break the kiss to go to Hope’s empty room.  
They get on the bed,Hope straddling him and kissing him like her life depends on it. They break apart and disrobe each other of their shirts. He touches her breasts,softly and tenderly. This causes her to moan. She reaches back to unclip her bra and it falls away he takes it off her.

Her chest is there,in all its glory and he grabs one of nipples and puts it in his mouth. He sucks on it and this causes her to moan. Her hands follow down towards his jeans,unbuttoning them and sneaking one of her hands inside. She touches him in his most private parts,causing him to moan as well after he breaks from her nipple.  
They have been in this sort of situation before,only one of them has stopped it from going further. But this time,neither of them stops it. Hope gets off Landon to disrobe herself fully. She is naked and gorgeous.

Most of all she is wanting for the boy on the bed,who has disrobed himself as well. He is still flaccid but the girl gets on top of him,straddling him once more. She pushes her privy parts against his,causing them both to moan. His member perks up,hard.  
He looks at her as she notices it and then she takes him in.  
“Oh my god,you feel...”he whispers.

Hope is in a little discomfort,she isn’t used to being stretched like this,but that only lasts a little while as her boyfriend begins to thrust slowly and gently. Landon is unsure of himself as well,he feels like he is going to burst. She feels so goddamn good,especially when she begins to met his thrusts with her own. They both moan and breathe heavily,making noises neither of them knew the other could make.  
He reaches up and kisses her neck as he thrusts,on the edge,causing Hope to moan his name.  
This sends him across the brink,reaching his release inside her. He spills himself inside her,moaning her name as she moans his. He whispers into her ear that he loves her and she whispers back she loves him too. She pulls away from him as he goes soft,and that does not please him.

He wants more of the feeling of being inside her,and feeling her.  
They snuggle up together in a loving embrace.  
When they wake,they kiss each other softly as to preserve each other. She takes him inside her once more,still locked in the embrace. He thrusts and they moan together. He finds his release and spills inside her.  
They look into each other’s eyes and see the love in each other’s eyes,content with each other.


	2. The Littlest One

It had been seven weeks since Landon and Hope consummated their love,physically. That had been only the first time of many times. Sometimes they were careful but others they had gotten caught up in the moment. She was currently in her room,talking to Lizzie about boys.

“Okay,I might like MG. But how do I do it? Seduce him?” Lizzie questioned Hope.

“Pretty much nothing,Lizzie. He’s in love with you already so just say you feel the same?” Hope answered and Lizzie nodded.

“How is he? I mean you guys have been humping like rabbits,so..” Lizzie asked.

“Good,gentle for the most part. I have to tell him if I want it to be rough.” Hope replies

“And you like it? Gentle or rough?” Lizzie asked

“Both. But I like gentle better, makes me understand why sex is sometimes called ‘making love’.”Hope replies

“One weird thing though,since that night,I haven’t been able to shift.” Hope added

“Like turn into a wolf? Doesn’t that only happen in your clan when...oh my god,Hope.” Lizzie says,looking at her.

“You and the hobbit...you’ve always been careful,right? There’s no way right?” Lizzie asked

“No way what?” Hope asks

“That he put a bun in your oven.” Lizzie replies and realizations flood Hope like a tribal wave.

“We weren’t always. Like maybe four or five times.” Hope replies

“And? It only takes once,Mikaelson,you’re living proof of that.” Lizzie says

“Now that you mention it,I didn’t get my period last month. I thought it was just a fluke.” Hope adds

“Oh my god,Lizzie. What am I going to do?” Hope asks

“Go to the pharmacy?” Lizzie says and they do.

Half a hour later,they are looking at five positive pregnancy tests on Hope’s bathroom counter.

Hope looks dreadfully at them.

“That little pink plus sign is so unholy.” she says

“This is one thing that can’t be undid,Mikaelson. You’re knocked up.” Lizzie replies

“How do I tell Landon?” Hope asks

“I don’t know. Blurt it out? Besides he’s besties with two vampires and a werewolf,they’re bound to figure it out. Everyone is,Hope.” Lizzie says,looking at Hope’s stomach.

“Especially if you’re going along with the pregnancy. Even the mundanes are going to notice,Hope.” Lizzie says

“Go along with the pregnancy? Oh,you mean...oh no,Lizzie,I’m not doing that.” Hope says and Lizzie looks confused

“I’m keeping this little one.” she replies,rubbing her belly in amazement of the life growing inside her. A life Landon and her created,in a beautiful expression of their love.

Later

Hope leads Landon into her room.

“I have to tell you something and you might want to sit down for it.” Hope says and Landon sits,confused.

“I’m pregnant.” Hope says and Landon looks shocked

“You’re...we...I’m..” he stutters,looking at her belly intensely.

“We made a baby.” Landon says finally. Hope nods.

“How far along?” He asks

“I’m not sure but I think it was made our first night. We were too swept up in everything to consider the consequences.” Hope says

“There’s been other times too.” Landon replies and she nods.

“How? Are you sure?” He asks

“Five positive home pregnancy tests and not being able to shift. That only happens to Crescent wolves when that person is pregnant.” Hope replied and Landon nodded.

“I’m going to see Dr. Salvatore in a couple days,just to confirm. But Landon,yes I’m pretty sure we’re going to be parents.” Hope said.

A couple days later

Hope approached Dr. Salvatore’s clinic with Landon and checks in with the receptionist. She is shown to an exam room,and sits on one of the chairs,Landon taking the other.

Eventually a nurse comes in and asks her questions like her last period(Two and a half months ago.) and when the last time she was sexually active.(4 days ago.)

She gets Hope to pee in a cup and then Doctor Salvatore comes in as the nurse leaves.

“My niece Lizzie says you think you’re pregnant.” Dr. Salvatore says and Hope nods.

“Any other symptoms?” she asks

“My period’s late,I’m nauseous almost all the time,my boobs are tender.” Hope replies and whispers “I also can’t shift.”

Dr. Salvatore nods, and says “That happens to female werewolves who are pregnant.”

Landon looks shocked that Dr. Salvatore knows the secrets that they have been hiding.

“I’m one too. Doppelgänger then vampire then Doppelgänger again.” She says causing Landon to nod.

“Have you told anyone else?” She asks.

“Just Lizzie and Landon,but you know..” Hope starts

“Hard to keep a secret like that in a school full of supernaturals,yeah. Especially among those who can hear heartbeats and smell almost anything. You might want to tell Ric.” Dr. Salvatore says.

Hope looks grave,she doesn’t want to disappoint Headmaster Saltzman.

“Trust me,you wouldn’t be the first or even the last to come to him with a problem like this.” Dr. Salvatore says and Hope nods.

“Ahh,that will the nurse.” Dr. Salvatore says and goes to the door and grabs some papers from the nurse and the nurse leaves.

“Well,according to our test,you’re pregnant.” Dr. Salvatore says

“I already had five at homes tell me that.” Hope says back.

“How far along do you think you are?” Dr. Salvatore asks.

“Well,Landon and I had sex for the first time almost two months ago and I haven’t been able to shift since then.” Hope replies and Dr. Salvatore nods.

“Okay then,so I’ll schedule you in for an ultrasound in a couple weeks. It shouldn’t affect your magic yet but..” Dr. Salvatore starts.

“But what?” Hope asks.

“Other witches,mostly Josie, might to be able feel it. That is,if this little one has its own magic.” Dr. Salvatore finishes.


	3. Come Hell or High Water

Landon entered his room,trying to process the news. He was going to be a father at only eighteen going on nineteen. He wasn’t ready for this,he cursed to himself at his own stupidity of not using protection. But...the thought of a child with Hope wasn’t unappealing to him,just..not now! Not while they were still teenagers and fighting Malivore! But what’s done is done,he supposed,there was now a little Kirby-Mikaelson in existence.

Rafael entered his room and noticed Landon thinking on his bed.

“Something to get off your chest,bro?” He asked.

“Hope’s pregnant.” Landon replied and you could hear a pin drop at that moment.

Rafael looked shocked but regained his composure.

“And how do you feel about that?” He asked

“I don’t know! Scared,excited,nervous-pick one,Raf. I have them all. I’m not ready! What if I’m terrible father,Raf? What if Malivore comes after it?” Landon replied

“But at the same time,I can’t help but be a little excited. I’m having a baby with Hope...I love her and I can’t imagine not being part of her life. I just wish it wasn’t right now,ya know?” Landon went on,Rafael nodding.

“But it is happening right now.” Rafael stated and Landon nods,his hands pulling down his face as he did so.

“She want to keep it?” Rafael asks and Landon nods.

“She does.” Landon says.

“Ugh! If only I could travel back in time and tell my dumbass to just use a condom!” Landon says,sighing.

Meanwhile,Hope went to the Headmaster’s office and knocked. Alaric let her in.

“What brings you here,Hope?” Alaric asked with a calm tone in his voice.

“I’m...pregnant,Headmaster Saltzman.” She answers and he nods.

“Okay.” He says

“Well,you will get an excuse note for every prenatal appointment you attend and I suppose Landon needs them as well? Seeing as he’s going with you?” Alaric went on and Hope was a little shocked he was treating this so normally

“I think so. He’s still in a bit of shock but I believe...” she replied,hoping that he would be by her side though this.

“Okay,that’s settled.” Alaric replied and Hope left his office and went into her room and sat down on her bed.

She couldn’t help but have questions about their baby-Was it a boy or girl? Who would it look like? God,she hoped that it would inherit Landon’s beautiful green eyes and his smile. She pressed her hand against her stomach,knowing there was a beautiful little life growing inside her.

“Hi,baby. I don’t know if you can hear me but Mommy loves you,so much she can’t explain.” She whispered,she had never felt such a love for someone. Sure,she loved Landon and she loved her family but this felt...different.

“Mommy is going to protect you always.” She whispered,wondering if Landon was going to be there. She was sure he would be but just a tiny seed of doubt said he wouldn’t be. That he would run off again.

Landon came into her room,and sat down next to her.

“Hope,I will be here every step of the way. I said you were stuck with me and I meant it.” Landon said and Hope started to cry just a little.

“No,no,don’t be sad.” Landon said,pulling her into a comforting embrace.

“These are happy tears and goddamn it,hormones.” she replied back and he kissed her softly.

He broke the kiss and whispered to her belly “Daddy loves you. He can’t wait to meet you.”

“So what are you hoping for? Boy or Girl?” Hope asked

“Either one works. I will love them both,a girl beautiful and fierce as her mommy or a boy strong and loving like his mommy.” He replied

“Don’t forget handsome like his daddy.” Hope added,and he kissed her softly again.

A Few Weeks Later

Hope and Landon had been to their ultrasound and the baby looked healthy. It was too early on then to know the sex. They had told their friends but only them. One thing Landon was grateful for that in addition to mood swings,pregnancy had made Hope super horny. Often they would have to withdraw to indulge in it,sweat love making. Their friends approached

“Don’t be worried but rumours of Hope’s condition have been spreading like wildfire amongst the werewolves.” Jed said

“Ditto for the vampires. They swear they can hear a extra heartbeat coming from you. Which there is.” Kaleb added.

“The witches suspect something as well. You have been wearing more flowly clothing of the late,Hope.” Josie chimed in.

“That’s because I’ve started a little bump. Not noticeable if you don’t know what to look for,but still.” Hope replied

“Should we tell everyone? Confirm it?” Landon asked

“Don’t see how you have to. It’s none of anyone’s business. Plus,soon,her body will confirm it.” Lizzie replied.

Landon and Hope nodded.

“I told my family a few weeks ago. They were...okay with it.” Hope added to the talk.

Flashback

_Hope had all of her family on video call._

_“You said you had something to tell us.” Rebecca said_

_“Well...umm...Landon and I...”Hope started_

_“You and Landon what?” asked Kol_

_“We kinda of...made a baby.” Hope replied_

_“You can’t kinda make a baby,sweetie. Either you did or you didn’t.” Freya said_

_“We did. It was an accident...” Hope replied_

_“Oh.” Marcel and Davina said in unison._

_“How far along are you?” Keelin asked,going into doctor mode._

_“Ten weeks.” Hope replied_

_“And you’ve known for?” Rebecca asks._

_“Three.” She replied,sighing._

_Kol whispered something about tearing Landon limb from limb which Davina protested to._

_“You can’t tear your niece’s boyfriend limb from limb!” Davina shouted_

_“I don’t see any reason why I can’t,darling.” Kol replied_

_“Because...you can’t,Kol! If you do so,NO. MORE. SEX.” Davina replied to which Marcel winced a little._

_“Besides,he’s a phoneix,so he will just come back anyway.” Freya added in_

_“Has this boy been supportive?” Marcel asked_

_“Extremely.” Hope replied_

Landon’s voice bought her back to reality.

“Come hell or high water,we’re in this together,Hope.” He said,delicately placing one of his hands on her belly. She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way,do you want it to be a boy or girl? I’m leaning more towards a little girl.  
> Marcel is wincing because he doesn’t like the thought of his almost adopted daughter having sex,hehe.  
> I need some ideas for monsters too.  
> The reason Alaric is so calm is because this has happened before.(because you expect a school where 2/3 of the HS students are fertile,there hasn’t been ONE teen pregnancy? I doubt it.)


	4. Prophecies

“Ugh! Nothing fits.” Hope screamed at Lizzie and Josie sitting on her bed,looking at her while throwing another top off

“That one did.” Josie said

“No,it didn’t! It made me look..fat!” Hope said

“Nope,just pregnant,Hope.” Lizzie chimed in,the curve of her belly had became unmistakable within the last two weeks. Lizzie couldn’t exactly see the problem, Hope was glowing.

“Uhh..” Hope started but stopped and put her hands around her stomach. There was a little flutter and then another.

“What happened?” Josie asked

“The baby just moved.” Hope replied and Lizzie put her hand on her stomach. Another flutter passed but Lizzie looked unflustered.

“I didn’t feel anything.” Lizzie sighs

“Maybe it’s too early.” Josie chimes in,consulting the copy of _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ that was on Hope’s nightstand that her Aunt Freya had sent over.

“Yeah,we won’t be able to feel anything for the next few weeks.” Josie said,sighing.

“So,is Little Kirby a boy or girl?” Lizzie asked

“Little Kirby?” Hope questioned

“Oh shut up,it’s what I’m calling the baby until you decide on a name.” Lizzie replied

“Little Kirby’s a girl.” Hope replied,smiling.

“So...how are things going with MG,Lizzie?” She asked,changing the subject.

Before Lizzie could answer the question,Kaleb barged in and Hope quickly put on a shirt.

“We got a new monster. Some sort of soothsayer.” Kaleb said and led them down to the holding cell. At once,the soothsayer’s gaze fell on Hope’s belly.

“The one who is conceived between Malivore’s son and his destruction after their darkest hour,shall be either the downfall or saviour of the world. It shall be the ultimate power and master of all things.” the soothsayer said and Hope was worried. Her baby? It was just a baby,for crying out loud.

The soothsayer rattled the bars of the cage and almost hit Hope.

“This shall not come to pass.” she hisses as she tries to hit Hope again. Kaleb pulls Hope away from the bars and punches the soothsayer. In response, the soothsayer shallows something on its person and drops down,foaming at the mouth.

“It’s dead.” Kaleb said as it disintegrated.

“Listen to me,Hope. Don’t take it literally. You know the thing about prophecies in _Harry Potter_? Not every prophecy made is a prophecy fulfilled.” Josie said

“But Josie,it’s about my baby!” Hope wailed.

A Few Weeks Later

Landon was snuggling up with Hope when a little hit reached him where his arm was draped across her bulging belly. Hope had told him about the prophecy concerning their child.

“Ow,Hope!” He said

“That wasn’t me.” She replied

“Then...” he said as he tightened his grip on her belly.

“It was her. She knows her Daddy.” Hope replied,Landon holding back tears.

“Daddy...” he said,in awe. Sure,it was one thing to see a picture or hear a little heartbeat. That is what he was going to be now-a Daddy.

“Guys,I hate to break this moment up but the necromancer is back.” Lizzie said and they followed her downstairs to the common area where the necromancer was with a few of his undead servants.

“Behold,I’m the mighty Necromancer!” He shouted

“Yeah,yeah..we know.” Lizzie said,bored.

The necromancer’s gaze fell on Hope’s belly and was momentarily surprised.

“Now that is a interesting development.” He said and Landon stepped in front of her as to protect her and their child. Kaleb and MG managed to knock the Necromancer out and drag him into the pit.

Hope and Landon went back into her room and laid down,Landon kissing Hope’s belly and whispering to it.

“I love you,baby. Mommy and I love you so much.” He whispered.

“Let’s talk names,I was thinking of Carolyn Seylah Kirby.” she said

“That sounds beautiful,Hope.” He said

“I was thinking of Lizzie as the godmother and..” Hope started

“Rafael as the godfather.” Landon finished

“That’s what I was going to say.” She said

“I hope she gets your eyes.” She stated

“Well,I hope she gets your hair.” He said back.

Few Days Later

Rafael was looking over to the cuddling couple and the fact Landon’s hand almost seemed glued to Hope’s belly when it wasn’t needed for anything else. He was a little jealous of the fact Landon got Hope and a family. They looked happy and smiling.

“Raf!” Landon called him over and he went over to the place they were in the common area

“We have a question to ask you.” Hope said to him

“Will you be little Carolyn’s godfather?” Landon asked.

Godfather? He processed this for a moment and agreed,nodding.

“Good,now we just need to ask Lizzie to be her godmother.” Hope said

“What about Josie?” Rafael asked

“Eh,she can be godmother to the next one.” Landon replied

“You say that like you’re sure there’s gonna be a next one.” Hope shot in.

“Ah,babe,you know there is.” Landon replied

“Excuse me,Mr. Kirby! You aren’t the one pregnant!” Hope said,somewhat frustrated.

“Swollen ankles,heartburn,nausea,and the fact nothing fits. You don’t have to deal with it,Landon! You don’t have to push them out!” Hope shrieked and Landon tried to calm her down and his hand moved off her belly. Her mood changed.

She sighed. She grabbed Raf’s hand and placed it on her belly,and he felt the baby kick. He understood now why Landon had his hand over Hope’s belly so often.

While his hand was still on Hope’s belly,another kick passed.

“Aww, she knows her Uncle Raf.” Landon said.

Lizzie joined them and replaced Raf’s hand with hers.

“As we were asking Raf...” Landon started

“We were wondering if you would be this little one’s godmom.” Hope finished.

“Of course I will!” Lizzie said

“You know she’s gonna spoil her rotten,right?” Landon said and Hope nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn means joy and is also a variation of Caroline.(Giving some love to the twins there.) Seylah is after Landon’s birth mom.  
> The first draft(and posting) had her as boy named Henrik Rafael.(though I’m not ruling that out for any future Handon babies.)  
> Godparents: Rafael(because he’s Landon’s best friend) and Lizzie(because she’s partly responsible for Handon getting back together.)


	5. Facing Insecurity

Hope was 25 weeks pregnant,and Lizzie had planned her a baby shower.

“Only with our friends,Hope.” Lizzie said as she lead her into her and Josie’s room.

They were packages wrapped and Lizzie sat her and Landon down on Lizzie’s bed while packages were passed to.

First package was from MG and Lizzie, who now had been together for two months,and it was a collection of baby dresses and onesies.

Second package was from Kaleb and was a couple of receiving blankets,so soft.

Josie and surprisedly Jade(who had been with her for six weeks),gave her a beautiful wooden high chair.

Rafael had given them a beautiful toy box along with Jed.

“Your family sent some stuff over,too.” Lizzie said,handing Freya’s packages over to her.

Hope opened it and started crying “is this..?” she questioned

Lizzie nodded and Hope broke into sobs. Landon grabbed her into his arms and asked what was wrong.

“Nothing...it’s just my crib.” Hope said. Landon nodded but was confused.

“My crib,Landon. The one I used as a baby,the one my parents would tuck me in.” She went on and Landon got it.

Lizzie handed her Marcel and Rebekah’s gift which was a car seat. Then handed her Kol and Davina’s gift, a stroller.

“Oh,and that package is from the Crescent pack.” She said,pointing to the final package which contained a breast pump and some bottles.

The party was soon over and they headed back to their dorm and came into a not so pleasant sight- Alyssa Chang.

“Well,lookie here. I heard you were up the duff,but I didn’t believe it.” Alyssa said

Hope was almost at once angry but Landon held her hand firmly.

“Honestly,I thought you two were such prudes that wouldn’t be doing the dirty,” Alyssa started,looking at the curve and bump of Hope’s belly,shown though her maternity dress.

“But really you’re just idiots who couldn’t even use a condom right!” Alyssa finishes,laughing.

“Alyssa..” Hope hissed.

“What are going to do me,whale?” Alyssa challenged and then walked off.

Hope and Landon returned to his room where Hope started crying.

“Alyssa’s right,I am a whale!” she said,sobbing.

“No,she isn’t,Hope. All I see is the woman I love who loves me so much she’s willing to have my baby. You’re beautiful, Hope.” Landon said and then kissed her on the lips. The kiss became passionate and Hope pushed him down the bed,kissing him fierce and then broke the kiss and got off him

“What..” Landon said,looking confused but it dawned on him when Hope removed her underwear and they dropped to the floor. He unbuttoned his pants and they went down with his boxers,so his cock was out. Hope took him into her mouth and moved her mouth up and down. When he was erect,she climbed back on top of him and began to bounce,moving his cock up and down inside her,causing her and him to cry out. They made breathy moans until Hope reached her climax with a loud whimper and Landon followed suit,soon afterwards. He spilled himself inside her. She pulled herself off him as he grew soft,and laid beside him,snuggling into his shoulder. He took her into a lovingly embrace sighing “Now that’s one of the side effects I enjoy. A horny Hope.”

She laughed at that and they snuggled together more.

“Horny Hope is partially what got us into this in the first place.” She said,giggling.

She woke two hours later to find Landon gone. He stood at the door of his room. (AN: this is the monster talking,not real Landon.)

“You really think I would wanna stay with YOU? When you look like that? I will take it when I get it,you’re good enough in bed. So easy. But I’m fucking Justice McEvoy on the side,she’s so easy too. And honestly,she’s better in bed then some little virgin.” Landon said

“But Landon,you said...we..we lost our virginity to each other,Landon.” Hope responded

“I know what I said! But I was just playing you,soon as that spawn is out,I’m gone. You were the first to put out,so of course I took the chance! I almost fucked Josie,remember?” Landon hissed.

The real Landon came back into the room and shouted “Hope,he isn’t real! I would never say that.”

“Why couldn’t you mind your own business,shrimp? I thought I took care of you!” The shapeshifter,a man that looked like a man out of a plastic mould hissed at him after moulding out of Landon’s shape.

“I know Hope. I know what you said,what you made it look like she said,wasn’t true!” Landon shouted and drove to the man with a knife,cutting him in two.

“You aren’t real! Just a shapeshifter who feeds on our insecurities and moulds himself into them!” Landon shouts,stabbing the two pieces into four,and they melt.

Flashback

_Landon was approached by fake Hope._

_“Hope,what are you doing out of bed? I bought you some food.” Landon asks_

_“Hmm...looking for my next score.” Fake Hope replied_

_“Next score?” Landon responded_

_“My next fuck. Heaven knows,you’re terrible. So when your back is turned, I go and look for any guy who’s good in bed. I drop my panties for all of them.” Fake Hope hissed back_

_“Roman was fantastic but by far the best is your best friend Rafael. Ohh,the moves on the man. You’re so gullible and so trusting,but we’re fucking behind your back, Landon.” Fake Hope added._

_“I don’t even think you’re the baby’s father,no one like you could be capable of it. Face it,Landon,you’re just a fool. A silly little fool with cuckold horns on his head.” Fake Hope hissed again_

_“You are not real,Hope wouldn’t say that! Hope loves me!” Landon replied_

_“Damn it.” Fake Hope hissed and unfolded into its natural forum_.

“I love you,Hope.” Landon said and kissed her softly.

Landon also put his hands on her belly and broke the kiss.

“I love our little Carolyn too. Nothing could drive me away from my family,Hope. The little family we made together.” He said,rubbing her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice McEvoy is the name I gave to the witch who flirted with Landon at the beginning of the school year.(you know,the one Josie gave a nosebleed?)  
> Up the duff is English slang for pregnant.


	6. Graduation Caps

Graduation. It had came for the seniors. Raf,Landon, and Hope would be walking across the stage today. Hope was somewhat uncomfortable, part of it due to her being 28 weeks pregnant and the other part...Landon was going to meet her family.

It was all done in what seemed a moment. They had all gotten their diplomas and were now mingling among the crowd. They threw their graduation caps in the air and caught them.

Hope was approached by her family, all of them.

“You look so beautiful, sweetie.” Freya said

“You’re glowing!” Davina added.

Landon came up to Hope and kissed her check, softly

“Guys, this is...Landon.” Hope said, as Landon pulled her into an embrace.

“So you’re the lad who impregnated my niece.” Kol said, with a evil look in his face.

“Kol, we’ve talked about this! No hurting Landon!” his wife shot in.

“Darling...” he said to his wife

“You know Hope. You know she was into it as much as Landon was or she wouldn’t have let it happen.” Davina added

“What if Marcel ripped you limb from limb when we had sex for the first time? Huh?” She asked

“Honestly, I debated it.” Marcel whispered to Rebekah, who giggled.

“Darling, that was different. I didn’t...we don’t..” He said, gesturing between Davina’s flat belly and Hope’s baby bump.This caused Davina to tear up a little-one thing she and Kol could never have.

“We have also talked about your punishment.” Davina said, humphing at the end.

“Now,I doubt you will follow though on that,Darling.” Kol sighed

“I will.” Davina stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Mommy, why is Hope’s belly so big? Is she sick?” Nik asked

“No,sweetie, we talked about this. Hope is going to have a baby.” Keelin replied back

“Baby in Hope’s tummy?” Nik asked and Keelin nodded

Everyone laughed at that and rejoined the crowd

“Welcome to the crazy family,Landon.” Marcel whispered to him

“Hey! I take that as offensive!” His wife quipped.

Landon laughed at this and everyone seemed to be relaxed. He had never been in a real family before, just the foster ones. He watched as Hope’s aunts and uncles teased each other and laughed at each other.

“So,when is that boy gonna put a ring on your finger?” Davina asked

“Honestly,I don’t know.” Hope replied

“Oh,sweetie. I know he is. I know that look, it is the same one that’s shared between me and Kol. Rebekah and Marcel. Keelin and Freya.” Davina stated

“Your mother and your Uncle Elijah.” Davina finished

“Well, mom did tell me to have at least one epic love.” Hope stated

“Though I doubt she would find it amusing that I followed in her footsteps and got pregnant at eighteen.” Hope tacked that statement on.

Davina laughed at that and said “I doubt she would.”

Rebekah joined the talk and presented her with a deed.

“Your apartment in Mystic Falls?” Hope questioned

“It’s a three bedroom. Granted,it is a little dusty but I thought it might be a perfect place for you and Landon to call home.” Rebekah replied

“But..if you rather stay elsewhere...” Rebekah said,trailing off

“No,it’s perfect! We would just need some help cleaning it up and updating it...” Hope said,crying.

“Auntie Bex, thank you!” Hope said as she enveloped Rebekah into an embrace.

“What’s happening here?” Landon said as he moved over to Hope. Hope showed Landon the deed.

“You bought us a house?” Landon asked

“Gave you a house. A couple decades ago, I needed space away from Hope’s father and bought that apartment. I have no need for it anymore as Marcel and I live in New York City so I thought it might make a good graduation gift. It was just collecting dust,anyways.” Rebekah replied

Couple Weeks Later

Hope and Landon were settled into Rebekah’s old apartment and had set up a nursery for little Carolyn. Rafael was staying in the guest bedroom until he figured himself out.

“Final ten weeks...here she comes.” Hope whispered to Landon as they snuggled on their bed in the master bedroom.

“I can’t wait to met her.” Landon whispered back,rubbing Hope’s belly as he said so.

“Neither can I.” Hope whispered back and Landon got off the bed and grabbed something in his chest of drawers. Hope scooted to the edge of the bed and looked at him questionably.

Landon got on his knee and opened a ring box to reveal a white gold band with 3 small white sapphires.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson,you have made me the happiest I have ever been. I can’t imagine my life without you and our daughter in it. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Landon asked

“Landon Kirby,of course I will! Yes!” Hope replies and Landon embraces her and kisses her passionately. They break apart so Landon can slide the ring on Hope’s finger. Landon kisses her again,softly and lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m of course referring to the place Rebekah bought in S4 of TVD. Davina’s punishment? No sex for half a year.


	7. Worst Timing Ever

The kisses became more passionate and clothes came off. Hope and Landon were making noises only the other one knew they could make. Landon took the sight of his pregnant girlfriend now fiancée in immense pleasure in.

They were back fully on the bed,faces front to each other and legs draped over one anothers.

“Fuck,babe,fuck me already.” Hope moaned and he entered her,thrusting softly. He still loved the feeling of being inside her,still in awe of it. Hope met him with her little rolls of her hips and he responded with steady gentle,soft thrusts causing them both to moan.

“Fuck...” he moaned alongside her own moans of his name. They were breathy moans and quick breaths filling the room as he went on with the pace of the thrusts.

“Hope..” he moaned as he reached his climax and spilled himself inside her. His fingers went to her clit,fluttering around it until she reached her own climax. He pulled out and pulled her into an embrace.

A Few Weeks Later

Of course,his father had to rise up in the body of one of the necromancer’s undead servants while Hope and him planned their small wedding. Hope had found a way to destroy him using a spell and some blood. She collected witches’ blood from Wendy,vampire blood from Kaleb,and werewolf blood from Jed. She mixed them together in a pot,adding some herbs and muttering spells as she did so. After the mix was done,she pulled out a small thin sliver dagger and dipped it into the mix.

“Stab him with this and he will be gone,I’m sure.” She said as she handed the dagger to Rafael. Rafael and the others left while Lizzie and Hope stayed behind.

Suddenly,a gush of water dipped down Hope’s legs,a puddle on the floor of the therapist’s office at the Salvatore School.

“Oh crap.” Hope said as a contraction flew though her.

“Worst timing ever,Little Kirby.” Lizzie said as she lead Hope onto the couch. Another contraction hit her. Lizzie was timing the contractions as she called her aunt.

“Aunt Elena? Hope’s gone into labour.” Lizzie said into the phone.

“I’ll be right there.” Elena said and hung up the phone.

Half a hour later, Elena arrived and sent Ric for hot water and towels.

“So Hope,how far apart are the contractions?” Dr. Salvatore asks as she puts gloves on and reaches up to feel how dilated Hope was.

“5 minutes apart,Aunt Elena.” Lizzie replied

“You’re eight cm dilated. Are these pains new?” Dr. Salvatore ask

“Well...I have been feeling little pains since this morning. But I thought those were Braxton Hicks and didn’t want to bother anyone.” Hope said. Dr. Salvatore nodded. Soon Headmaster Saltzman came back with the items requested

Landon appeared after another half hour and entered the space.

“We beat him. Malivore’s gone.” He stated and then took in the scene.

“What’s happening?” He asked

“Hope’s having a baby.” Lizzie replied

“I know that.” He snapped back.

“No,you dumb hobbit,she’s having the baby **now**. Your kid has the worst timing.” Lizzie replied to which Landon rushed to Hope’s side and took her hand.

“You need anything,sweetie?” He asked and Hope shook her head no.

“Just you.” She replied

Hope’s dress was hitched up and her underwear was on the floor. An old sheet was placed on ground,next to the couch as Hope was held up by Landon,leaning on his body as Dr. Salvatore checked her once again.

“Ten cm. Time to start pushing,Hope.” Dr. Salvatore replied

“Deep breath in.” Dr. Salvatore said and Hope did as she said

“Deep breath out,and push.” Dr. Salvatore said and Hope bore down and pushed.

It went on like that for a hour or maybe two. Until a baby’s cry was heard and Dr. Salvatore smiled.

“Would you like to met your daughter?” Dr. Salvatore asks and both Hope and Landon nodded.

Dr. Salvatore cut the cord and placed the tiny baby wrapped in a old baby blanket on Hope’s chest. Hope grabbed her baby,looked down on it and then looked up to Landon.

“Look what we made.” She whispered

“I see.” Landon whispered back as he looked down at his daughter in awe. Hope delivered the afterbirth and Dr. Salvatore did a quick check up on the baby.

“Healthy. Two weeks early but healthy.” She said and left the couple. Lizzie also left the couple alone.

Landon then took in the sight of his exhausted fiancée and kissed her on the cheek.

“I could never thank you enough.” He whispered

Hope moved off Landon onto another part of the couch,holding their daughter.

“Do you want to hold her?” Hope asked, looking at Landon. Landon nodded and Hope slowly passed him their daughter.

Landon held his daughter and looked down on her with utter disbelief on his face. How did he get this lucky? Hope then came next to him and cuddled into him,looking at their daughter as well.

“Carolyn Seylah Kirby,you will always be loved. Welcome to the world.” She whispered to their daughter whose little tuff of hair resembled her mother’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn’s birthday is August 21st but she was two weeks early so Hope’s due date was Sept. 7th.  
> There’s a sequel!


End file.
